


Pride Month

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (Comics), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, GSA, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, LA Pride, Leather Jackets, Lesbian Character, Multi, Painting, Pride, Pride Buttons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pride month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Pride (n):a becoming or dignified sense of what is due to oneself or one's position or character; self-respect; self-esteem.To celebrate Pride Month 2018, I'm going to be compiling a collection of multi-fandom one-shots based on the theme of Pride Month, or just pride in general.1. Project Rainbow Arm (Stucky; MCU)2. Rainbow Paint-Splattered Jacket (Brotzly; DGHDA)3. Buttons (MultipleIce; XME)4. LA Pride (Kavin; comic Runaways)





	1. Stucky- Project Rainbow Arm

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel I should mention straight away that I use the term 'queer' in a positive manner, and quite liberally sometimes, because it's easier for me to say out loud with my lisp/stutter, and it's easier to type because it's not all-caps. 
> 
> Second thing I should mention is that some of these one-shots are going to _seem_ heterosexual in nature, but trust me dudes, if that's the case, one of them (or both) are hella ace, or probs nb of some kind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes has been readjusting to society, so he wants to do something to show that he's getting comfortable with who he is.

This had been Bucky’s idea, surprisingly enough. He’d been back in New York with Steve for a few months, adjusting to his new arm and the new society he lived in. He was slowly starting to feel comfortable in his own skin for the first time in decades, so he wanted to do _something_ to show that to people without talking about it. Thus, Project Rainbow Arm was enacted.

 

Steve needed surprisingly little convincing to help Bucky with this, even getting paint from Tony that would work on the Vibranium that made up Bucky’s new arm. Six cans were spread out over the table in front of them as they sat on the couch in one of the facility’s lounge areas, a paintbrush sticking out of each just waiting to be grabbed and used.

 

“Top down, right?” Steve hummed, mixing the red paint around with the brush to make sure the pigment was evenly dispersed.

 

“Gravity might fuck it up either way, so your choice,” Bucky shrugged.

 

“Bottom up then,” Steve nodded, letting the red paintbrush rest against the can as he grabbed the purple and mixed that. “That way, if gravity wants to be a bitch, at least the colours will drip down in a cool avant-garde way,” he reasoned.

 

“Stevie, you’re usin’ words I don’t understand,” Bucky teased, rolling his eyes. Steve just shook his head, getting Bucky to spread out his left hand on Steve’s own knee, purple paintbrush gliding over the smooth metal of the back. Once that was done and dry, Steve got him to turn his hand over so he could do the palm, waiting for that to dry before moving backwards to blue.

 

The entire process took about two hours, thanks to drying time for each colour by itself, then the clear coat Steve put over the whole thing as a precaution. Bucky couldn’t help but admire his handiwork, twisting his arm in weird ways so he could see all of it.

 

“Who knew bein’ gay could look this badass?” Bucky mused with a teasing grin. Steve held back a snort, shaking his head as he leaned forward to get into Bucky’s personal space.

 

“You always look badass,” Steve reasoned with a smirk. “Rainbow arm or not.”

 

“You’re just biased,” Bucky smirked back, rolling his eyes. “Not all of us can look as wholesome as you do on a daily basis. And besides, I found out June is Pride Month,” he shrugged. “Been hidin’ this for too long,” he admitted, wiggling his left fingers to hint at what he was talking about.

 

“You don’t ever have to hide it anymore,” Steve assured him, placing a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.


	2. Brotzly- Rainbow Paint-Splattered Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd Brotzman walks into the agency the morning of June 1st. Dirk Gently arrives a half-hour later in an... unusual leather jacket, even for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one-shot number two is here! Enjoy some shameless!Dirk and moody!Todd, with a side of bantering and fluff.

Until this year, the month of June didn’t really hold any significance in Todd’s mind. It was just another month, 30 days of his typical activities. Well, he anticipated this June would bring more wild cases due to the weather warming up, but that was neither here nor there. Walking into the agency on June 1st though, Todd just _knew_ something was going to happen that day, but he didn’t know what.

 

As he always was, Todd was there well before Dirk, so he went about organizing things so the place didn’t look like the Rowdy 3 had stopped by and trashed it. He’d been humming to himself as he worked, effectively distracting him from the sound of Dirk entering. In fact, he didn’t realize Dirk was there for a full twenty minutes, which was when he finished cleaning. He was about to say ‘hi’ when he noticed Dirk’s new jacket, frowning instead.

 

The cut and style was the same as his others, but the colouring was somehow more bizarre and bright than any of them. It almost looked like tie-dye, but none of the colours were saturated, so it was really just a rainbow of splotches that resembled splattered paint. As outlandish as it was, it suited Dirk.

 

“New jacket?” Todd finally spoke up, gesturing in Dirk’s direction with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Hm? Oh, this?” Dirk muttered, glancing down then back up at Todd. “This is my June coat,” he said, as if that made any sense at all. At the baffled look on Todd’s face, Dirk sighed softly. “June is LGBT Pride Month, Todd,” he stated flatly, though his tone was faintly amused.

 

“Oh yeah,” Todd muttered in realization. “I never really paid attention before,” he shrugged. “Had too many other things to actively acknowledge and hate about myself in the past; bisexuality got shoved under a rock somewhere.”

 

Dirk made a ‘tsk’ noise, shaking his head. “Has anyone ever told you your self-deprication could single-handedly bankrupt the self-help media community?” he hummed, smirking at the roll of Todd’s eyes he got in response.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re too optimistic for your own damn good?” Todd shot back with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk.

 

“Yes. You. Multiple times,” Dirk nodded, though he sounded content rather than annoyed. “Which makes you sound like a shitty boyfriend sometimes,” he smirked, earning an amused huffing noise.

 

“And you pointing out obvious things I’m not comfortable with doesn’t?” Todd reasoned, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I think we can both agree we’ve got our shitty moments,” Dirk shrugged. “Oh, by the way!” he said, instantly perking up as he fished around for something in his jacket pocket. His hand came out with one of those braided cord bracelets with the beads on the ends, holding it out to Todd where he could see the pink, purple, and blue colouring. “I got you something, since I know you’re not one for drawing attention in public.”

 

Todd took the bracelet with a smile, fastening it around his left wrist. “Thanks, Dirk,” he chuckled, leaning up to kiss the taller man’s cheek.


	3. MultipleIce- Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come June 1st, Bobby Drake wakes up to a rare sighting of his boyfriend Jamie Madrox out of bed before him. There's pride buttons involved. And a Charles Xavier-led GSA.

The morning of June 1st, Bobby awoke to the sound of his boyfriend shuffling around the room and muttering something under his breath. It was unusual, to say the least, considering Jamie liked to sleep in as long as possible. Even now, barely 20 years old, Jamie held the habits of a teenage boy. On the bright side, if Bobby pretended to still be sleeping and lied on his side just right, he could watch Jamie and a dupe scrambling to get something together in their shared dorm.

 

Bobby lasted a whole of five minutes until Jamie realized he was awake. He reabsorbed his dupe, sitting on the edge of the bed at Bobby’s feet and poking his knee repeatedly until he groaned.

 

“Why are you awake already?” Bobby mumbled tiredly; he liked when Jamie slept in, because he was adorable when he was sleeping, and Bobby liked to admire him in those early-morning minutes before he woke up.

 

“I have something to show you,” Jamie told him with a grin. “I needed some time to finish it before you woke up.”

 

“Oh really? What kind of something?” Bobby asked curiously, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“It’s June,” Jamie reminded him. “So I made some buttons, ribbons, and little stickers.”

 

Bobby’s sleep-addled brain had to take a minute to recall why June was important and what those items had to do with it. When he figured it out, he grinned, pulling himself into a sitting position with his hands in his lap.

 

“How many did you manage to make? Different ones, I mean,” he asked.

 

“Obviously yours and mine, and then I got pan, ace, poly, trans, non-binary, agender, and genderfluid,” Jamie answered with a proud grin, taking one of Bobby’s hands and tugging him out of bed so he could show his snowman idiot the things he’d made.

 

Bobby scanned over the desktop full of pride things, grinning brightly. He picked up one of the rainbow buttons, which had a single snowflake in the centre, admiring the quality and sentiment.

 

“I see you found yours,” Jamie chuckled, bumping his shoulder against Bobby’s. “I’ve got mine on my jacket,” he commented, gesturing to the brown coat in question hanging next to the door.

 

“These are amazing, babe,” Bobby grinned, bumping Jamie’s shoulder right back. “This is why you’re in charge of the GSA when the Professor can’t be,” he teased, kissing his cheek.

 

“Oh! Thanks for reminding me about something,” Jamie said suddenly, picking a button depicting the bi flag up off the desk to show Bobby. The flag pattern was overlayed by the team logo, the iconic circled ‘X’, and honestly it was the coolest thing Bobby had ever seen.

 

“He’s gonna love it,” Bobby assured him. “And not just because it’s badass. He’ll love it because you thought to make one for him. Deep down, he’s still our dorky Dad who loves to see us do good things.”

 

“I know,” Jamie chuckled, happening to glance at the alarm clock on Bobby’s side of the bed. “Ah shit!” he cursed. “ _You_ need clothes. GSA meets in twenty, and I want to set everything up beforehand.”

 

“If I must,” Bobby sighed teasingly, rolling his eyes and pulling away from Jamie to retrieve some jeans and an icy blue hoodie that had a snowflake pattern all over it. It took a few minutes to get his white high tops on, because they were a struggle to get on to begin with, let alone in a hurry. By the time he was dressed and ready, Jamie was waiting by the door with his jacket on, smirking in amusement at Bobby’s fight with his shoes.

 

“Don’t say anything,” Bobby chided, pointing a finger at Jamie.

 

“I won’t,” Jamie chuckled, box of stuff under his left arm and a smirk on his face. Bobby just rolled his eyes, reaching for the doorknob so they could leave.

 

As the couple made their way to the rec room, Bobby had stolen Jamie’s free hand, swinging them between the two of them. A few students called out in greeting, and when they passed Sam, he teasingly whistled at them like he’d done since they started dating five years ago. It was tradition now.

 

The Professor was the only person in the rec room when they got there, sitting in his usual spot by the window with a book in hand. He looked up when he heard Jamie place the box on the coffee table, smiling.

 

“Early, as always,” he observed with a faintly teasing tone.

 

“Of course,” Jamie grinned. “It’s June 1st. I’m excited to show people what I made! Speaking of...” he commented, reaching into the box for the Professor’s button and handing it to him. “I made a bunch of different ones, but this one’s for you. Mine’s got my little logo thing on it, and Bobby’s has a snowflake.”

 

Charles accepted the button handed to him with a curious expression, looking down to examine it. A smile settled on his face, and if he were looking up, the two would’ve seen the affection and pride in his eyes.

 

“Thank you, Jamie,” he said, looking up again with a smile. “It’s wonderful. And nice to see Kitty’s button press put to use for something other than memes,” he joked lightly, fastening the pin to his jacket’s collar.

 

“I know, right?” Bobby snorted as Jamie went back over to the box to set everything out on the coffee table. “I enjoy memes as much as the next idiot, but the meme buttons were way too much. And you can’t put ‘me, an intellectual’ or Joe Biden memes on a button, so what’s the point?”

 

“Don’t even,” Jamie called over without looking up. “You helped make those buttons and you know it!”

 

Bobby let out a laugh, head tilting back and an idle smirk on his face. “Guilty,” he admitted, fixing his head and going over to help Jamie. Charles just watched with a small smile, pleased to see two of his students so happy at at-ease.


	4. Kavin- LA Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavin doesn't know why Karolina is dressing so boldly, but they couldn't deny she was still beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy I finally wrote something for Kavin!!! This two are so precious like oh gods. Have some space lesbians.
> 
> The ending is a bit abrupt though, so be aware

Why Karolina chose to dress so vibrantly was beyond Xavin, but they rather liked the look at any rate. At least the items she chose fit her usual style, but the colours were far brighter than usual.

 

Xavin was used to seeing Karolina with her hair down and tame, but today, it was in a high ponytail with what Xavin was told is called ‘dip-dye’ colouring the bottom four inches of her honey-blonde hair a purple not dissimliar to Xavin’s favourite shade. In terms of clothing, she was wearing tie-dyed skinny jeans decorated in greens, yellows, and oranges with strategic rips along the thighs and calves, a white cropped t-shirt with a rainbow of hearts along the chest in a horizontal line, and a pair of white Chuck Taylor high tops she’d coloured like rainbows.

 

Sitting in the cafeteria at school waiting for the day to start, Karolina was reading something on her phone, Xavin content with watching her and absently studying for their biology test. Xavin’s own outfit consisted of her usual black pleated skirt and purple t-shirt, though Karolina had convinced them to wear knee-high socks in an odd black, white, navy, and pink striped pattern. The socks were comfortable though, so they didn’t complain.

 

“What are you reading, love?” Xavin asked, having noticed Karolina’s enthralled look as she read.

 

“Hm?” Karolina hummed, looking up. “Oh, I’m checking out the facebook event page for LA Pride,” she explained, turning her phone to show Xavin. “I wanted to bring you this year, since you’ve probably never been and it’s really fun.”

 

“LA Pride?” Xavin asked curiously, having not heard of such an event. Granted, they had only been on Earth a mere 11 months local-time, so there was quite a lot they didn’t know.

 

“It’s a whole celebration for making queer people feel welcome and accepted. And there’s a parade and stuff,” Karolina explained, scrolling through some of the pictures for Xavin. “Victor came with me last year, said he might come this year too if his Mom doesn’t have anything for him to do.”

 

“Fascinating,” Xavin hummed, looking at the pictures intently. They showed people having fun, relaxing even. It did look inviting.

 

“So what do you say? Want to come?” Karolina asked hopefully, giving her best attempt at ‘puppy-dog eyes’ to help her case.

 

“I would enjoy that,” Xavin nodded with a smile, closing their textbook when they realized class would be starting soon. “When is it?”

 

“This Saturday,” Karolina told them, packing up her own stuff as well. “I can swing by and pick you up when Victor and I head out, so probably around nine?” she offered, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

 

“Saturday at nine,” Xavin nodded. “Until then, biology class,” they said with a frustrated grumble. Human biology was complicated in Xavin’s mind, as they grew up learning Skrull biology back home. They’d only taken the class because Karolina was in it, and they felt anxious and uncomfortable in classes where they didn’t have Karolina.

 

“Biology class,” Karolina echoed in the same frustrated tone, grabbing Xavin’s hand and pecking their cheek as the two set off for the science classes across the school.

 

 

Come Saturday morning, Xavin was sitting on their bed, not sure what to wear. They were staying on Earth with one of their tutors from Skrullos posing as their mother, as Xavin didn’t want to force Karolina to stay on Skrullos or Majesdane if she didn’t want to.

 

Eventually, they settled on their typical style of pleated skirt but dark blue in colour, with the same socks Karolina had given them, alongside a dark pink camisole, and a simple golden-yellow cardigan. Karolina had once told them that pink, blue, and yellow symbolized what humans called ‘pansexuality’, which was the label Xavin felt matched their preferences, while the socks were for genderfluidity, as it was apparently not as common and wide-spread as it was on Skrullos. Maybe it was the lack of shapeshifters.

 

After thinking about it for a bit, Xavin ended up braiding their hair into a headband style, then tying it off as a ponytail below their right ear. The last piece of their outfit was a silver charm bracelet with charms for the letter ‘K’, the letter ‘X’, the letter ‘S’, the letter ‘M’, two cartoonish alien faces (one green, one pink), and a simple gold heart. Xavin treasured the bracelet, not wearing it frequently to decrease the chance of losing anything off of it.

 

Karolina arrived at 8:50 that morning, knocking on the front door out of habit before just walking in. She only knocked anymore so Xavin knew she was there. Xavin was sitting on the couch in the living room, fiddling with their braid so it sat properly on their head when Karolina got there.

 

Karolina giggled when she spotted Xavin messing with their hair, sitting next to them and deftly adjusting it to sit flat and not get uncomfortable.


End file.
